A Sick Reaper
by AlexanderAfflicted
Summary: Kid gets sick and Patty has to take care of him.


Sicker Than a Reaper

Patty's job is to wake Kid, her mister, up for school every morning. Every morning was the same. She would call his name, and if he didn't get up she would have to go in his room and shake him until he started yelling. Usually calling his name hot him up, but this morning was different.

"Kid! You need to get up," I heard Patty yell. I knew I needed to get up, but I was feeling a little strange. It was terrible. I felt cold and like I was going to throw up.

"After about ten minutes, which felt like forever, I heard my door open. "Kid-kun, she said calmly, time to get up." I felt one side of my bed go down, and her hand on my shoulder. "Kid are you alright?" She asked. Patty couldn't see me because of the blanket covering me from head to toe. I started to shake even though I was fully covered.

"Liz! Something is wrong with Kid!" I heard footsteps coming down the hall, but it wasn't just one set. As I listened I counted eight different rhythms. "What's wrong, Patty?" I heard a voice say. I knew instantly it was my dad. "He started shaking when I put my hand on his shoulder," Patty said in a worried tone. "Let me look at him." It was Stein. I knew he was here because I could smell the smoke.

Then I felt some one pulling the covers and cool air hitting my face. I opened my eyes and saw Liz,Maka,Soul,Black*Star,Tsubaki,Spirit,and my dad standing on the left side of my room. Patty was sitting on my bed, and Stein was the one who pulled back my cover. "Kid, your hair asymmetrical," Maka said. "I don't care," I stated as I rolled over.

Stein put his hand on my forehead. "I know this isn't the best way to take his temperature, but I don't any of my supplies with me." After a minute he removed his hand and spoke again. "He feels quite warm. Spirit, go get my medical bag. Kid, you need to sit up, and take off your shirt." I looked up at him. "Well if I have to will everyone…..never mind. I don't care," I said as I shivered again. "Do you want us to leave," Liz asked. I coughed a little and tried to clear my throat. "It doesn't matter to me."

When Spirit returned with the bag, I sat up and took off my shirt. Stein every test for sicknesses that had my symptoms. When he was done he smirked a little. "It's nothing you should worry about. The only bad thing is that his temperature is 101.6, but we can get that under control."

"Well what's wrong with him," Patty asked. Stein looked at them and then me. "He has a simple case of the flu." Everyone's face looked like they could call him an idiot. "Let me see his chart," Black*Star yelled while grabbing the clipboard with my personal information on it. He and Soul started reading.

After a minute they started laughing. "What," I asked while coughing. "Your real…name is…Death Michael," Soul asked in between laughs. "Yeah. So," I asked. I could feel my cheeks turning red. "Stop it. You're making him blush," Maka said. I couldn't stand it. It was making me so mad. "Will you guys shut up," I yelled as loud as I could. Everyone looked shocked. "I was just joking," Soul mumbled.

"Can everyone just go," I yelled angrily. I was still a little upset about them making fun of my name. "Kid, calm down," my dad snapped. My dad has never yelled at me, so everyone was shocked. "Come on guys. Kid needs to rest," Spirit said. I was surprised he was being mature for once.

Everyone left except my dad and Stein. "I'm sorry. I was just angry," I said. My dad looked at me and his expression went from a frown to a smile. I've learned to read his eyes through his mask. "Only my son can get sick over night that quickly." I half smiled, but I didn't feel like it was enough to look real. His eyes started to look a little worried. He walked over to the side of the bed I was on. I was still sitting up. When he was beside me he pushed my shoulder to make me lie down. I hadn't realized how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. My eyes started to close, and I saw a smile in his eyes again. "Rest Kid. You need it. Night. I love you," he said as I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was morning. I was about to get up when there was a knock at my door. "Come in," I said in a weak voice. I felt like I could die. It was Patty, which didn't surprise me, with my breakfast and medicine. "How are you feeling," she asked. I tried to think of a good way to explain it. "Like crap," I said trying to sit up. I was pretty weak, and Patty came to help me. "Oh... Stein said you need a lot of rest," she said as she brushed my cheek. Patty set the tray down on the nightstand next to my bed.

I must have sat up too fast because I started feeling dizzy. "What's wrong," Patty asked still sounding worried. "Other than being sick. I'm a little dizzy," I answered. She reached over a pick up a bottle. "Here take this," she said as she handed me some Tylenol. "Thanks Patty," I said and tried to smile a little. "Any time. Now eat and take your medicine," she demanded.

Patty started walking to the door, but I wanted to ask her something. "Patty," I called. She turned to look at me. "Will you stay with me for a little while," I asked. She just smiled. "Sure," Patty said as she walked to my bed and sat on the side. "What do you want to talk about," she asked. I didn't know how to start, so I decided to stall. "I didn't really want to talk. I just didn't want to be by myself all day like yesterday," I stated. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Maybe it sounded the wrong way. Patty was the one who was always checking on me. "I'm sorry," she said running out of the room. "Patty. I love you," I said, but it was too late.

I knew what I said was wrong about Patty, but right about everybody else. I felt like screaming. She's my best friend, I love her, and I made her cry. What am I going to do? Just as I was about to open the door and go check on Patty, Liz barged in.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Liz yelled. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me up to her height. I'm scared now. "Why is Patty crying," she yelled some more. "I don't know," I replied. Even though I knew I decided living was better than dying. "I know you know," she screamed. Damn. First, I get sick. Then, I make Patty cry. Now Liz is going to kill me. Great I feel like crying. "I was trying to tell her…that...I love her." I felt Liz let me go and then something wet on my face. "You must really love her." I sniffled a little, and wiped my face. "I do. More than you believe." I realized I was crying. Crap. I'm such a freaking cry baby.

"Tell her," Liz said. I just looked at her and blinked. "I can't. Patty's so beautiful and would never love me," I said. I knew I was right. No one could love me not even my own mother. "I already do," Patty said walking through my door. My jaw dropped. "Let's get you in bed before you get worse," Liz suggested. They helped me up and laid me down on the bed. Patty covered me up. I was weaker than I wanted to believe.

After I was lying down, Liz left. "I love you, Kid," Patty told me while blushing. She sat down on the edge of my bed. When she sat down I felt my face get warm. I was blushing, yet again. Patty pushed my bangs out of my face, and I blushed even redder. "You're burning up, Kid, she sounded worried like always, your bangs were plastered to your forehead." I shivered a little and Patty put another blanket on me. "I don't care anymore. You'll take care of me." I flushed hotter than ever. I was about to puke. "I'm going to be sick," I trembled out. Patty gave me a trash can, and left to get two wet rags. When she came back, she sat with me as I violently puked. After I was done with that episode, Patty cleaned my face with one rag and placed the other on my forehead. I was breathing hard, but I felt a lot better.

Patty looked at me and smiles. "Feel better," she asked. "Yeah, but now I'm hungry," I answered. I was hungry though. She looked at me like I was crazy. "You're the only person who eats after puking." I smiled. She knows me so well. "What do you want," she asked. I thought for a minute. "I'm guessing a hug is out of the question." She giggled a little. "Yep. I don't want to be sick like you." I frowned. "I feel so loved….Not!"

Before Patty left she kissed me on the forehead. I blushed for the hundredth time today. "You'll get a better kiss when you get better." She stood up smiling. I'm pretty sure she likes making me blush. "Bring some more food, please." She looked at me. "Ok. I might."


End file.
